Stuck in purple love
by SaintsrowMatthew4
Summary: OK this is my first saints row Johnny/Boss pairing hope you like it sorry i put the next three hours but it's the next day. PLEASE RATE!and REVIEW


Stuck in Purple love

"BANG" in the darkness only a body falling could be heard Johnny walked out of the silver door in a black saints hoodie, with the police approaching he ran jumping over the back fence of the T.V studio and disappearing into the busy streets. The black police officer could be heard telling Troy the bad news "It's to late... he's gone" and as Troy took out his cigarette and looked at the body in anger "This is going to be the end of my career" Amber was walking through the street and parked herself on a bench Johnny quckly followed and sat on the other side of the bench, Amber spoke looking away "Is it done"... Johnny joyfully replied with a quiet "yes" and got up she instructed him to see her later back at Purgatory.

The date was 22/04/13 and the next Three hours would change the lives of two important people...

At the police station Troy was speaking to Eric gryphon about how stupid it was for The Saints and Ultor to merge together and that if it happened he'd be back where he started... with The Saints. He called for a meeting with his superiors and his colleagues to seperate from Ultor so that The Saints would not get control of the Police or Ultor or Stilwater for that matter. Amber, Johnny, Shaundi and Pierce were talking about the next big thing so Shaundi told them about her dating show idea but that was interuppted by Johnny who explained that he just killed the lead producer for Channel 5 and that no-one would be able to get a show on for months Shaundi then left and was not seen for hours, Pierce told of his idea to start doing japanese commercials Amber commented on that explaining her disbelief because she didn't know any asians since the ronin or Mr wongs death, he then left, Johnny stated he saw Troy there as he was escaping so he thought they go for him Amber again disagrees stating that "he's got to much protection" so they both got up and left the room as the elevator door opened Troy appeared and knocked them both out with stun guns "Worlds deadliest gang my ass i knew that documentary was lyin'" They woke up in the darkness of a room untied Amber got up and searched her surroundings on the wall and aroud she felt a bedside tabel that was exactly like hers... she got suspicious and reached out and stroked the wall until she felt something like a switch she pressed it and the lights came on Johnny was still asleep and she knew suddenly where she was it was her bedroom. She tried to unlock the door with the passcode Sasha 347 after her old best friend who was run over by a car after a party. Shaundi was at the barbers and asked Leonie to cut her dreadlocks out and style her a ponytail, Pierce was at Tee'N'ay watching the strippers dance for him until he left to go to On Thin Ice to get some jewellery then to Impressionsto get a beige suit. Amber banged on her door ferociously demanding to be let out "let me out FUCKING LET MEE OUT" Troy replied with "Fuck you Amber this is my town and your not going back into it " her face grew red with anger " I'll FUCKING KILL YOU ASSHOLE" and she continued banging "MY SAINTS WILL BE BACK SHAUNDI AND PIERCE WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" Troy defeated her in this argument getting her back with " I have 800 men outside and I doubt that two bitches would get through them"Amber jumped on her purple bed and looked at Johnny, she reached out for him and smacked him on the cheek which woke him up, he was tired but Amber told him everything about Pierce, Shaundi and Troy. Then in a split second the power went out and they couldn't see a thing, Amber tripped over an empty bottle of vodka and screamed eventually giggling with Johnny, he lit some candles and they sat together on the floor waiting they started to have a conversation about how they ended up there in that old room made anew by a few carpenters. Amber remembered a bottle of nice 30% alcahol vodka and got it out along with a torch they sat and drank getting drunker each sip soon the lights turned on and Amber rose from the floor but within a second she fell on the bed Johnny just laughed and sat next to her.

4 Hours later

Amber woke up feeling dizzy but sober she looked to see Johnny lying next to her with only Jeans on because of the heat she took her black Jacket and tank top off cooling her down, She banged on the door telling Toy that it's enough now but he's not answering she wakes Johnny up but he's tired he then bangs on the door trying to kick it down but failing after Amber tells him its unbreakable without the code or an atomic bomb, and he knew hedidn't have one of those. Johnny took off his shirt because of the heat and Amber could see his sweaty abs and cut chest she couldn't stop looing at the sweaty body of Johnny Gat and his erect nipples she just wanted to lick him up she sat next to him on the bed and moaned that it's to hot in the room and took off her tight purple bra revealing her nicely cupped breasts now he was the one oggling her she sat on the bed waving her hand to her face she leaned onto Johnny and closed her eyes loving the touch of his arm and body she moved to the pillow looking at Johnny until he caught her, he lookedat her and smiled she leaned up and kissed him with passion her lips rocketing into his tongue's feeling eachother not letting go Johnny undid his belt andtook everything off revealing his sweaty sweaty hot body infront of Amber looking at his glory wide eyed she got off the bed kneeled down and took his 8 incher in one big gobble making it melt inside her she striped and jumped at Johnny both falling to the floor she lay on top of him and felt his penis brushing her ass she brought him up jumped on the bed and let Johnny ride her like seabuiscut it felt wonderful and all she could feel was pleasure this went on for 45 minutes befor they lay onthe covers brushing eachothers hair, since Aisha died Johnny had a thing for blonde women finding them sexy and enticing she looked at his body lying down next to her.

13 hours later...

Amber was woken by a noise It was Shaundi, Amber banged on the door for Shaundi to let her out and she did with a whole new look she'd cut her dreadlocks out and changed her clothes boasting how she got a TV was outside in a cool new suit and a golfer cap looking at them all. Amber and Johnny got dressed and kissed ready to start something new...


End file.
